A Diversion in Fate
by severussnape2899
Summary: Severus is sent to visit two muggle raised students. With the Grangers- everything goes according to plan. If you count Malfoy and Weasley mingling as a part of the plan. With Potter- things aren't so easy. Especially if his relatives claim that he hasn't lived with them for almost two years.
1. Chapter 1

Severus quickly strode down Diagon Alley, headed toward Gringotts. He needed to change his galleons to pounds, as he was headed to Muggle London for the weekend, and then Surrey. He was given the task to to pick Potter up from his humble adobe, as he hadn't been responding to his Hogwarts Acceptance Letters. Albus had been sending thousands, through the owl post, to the Dursley household.

Severus sneered, imaging the pampered prince he was sure to find, thinking himself above everyone. That was surely the reason he was not answering. Not the claptrap Albus was coming up with about abuse nor Minerva's insistence that the Dursleys were the worst sort of mugs imaginable. Surely they would pamper him- they knew was famous in the wizarding world.

Once in Gringotts, Severus removed the parcel Albus told him to grab. He was not going to get it with an eleven year old in his presence, it would pique too many questions. Questions that Severus would not be able to answer. Though, Severus doubted once he found out the problem with Potter's letters, he would not be escorting the brat.

At least, Severus thought, Surrey was not far from London. Not like when he has to travel to places like Carlisle or Merlin forbid Dublin. He hated leaving Britain and going to Wales, Scotland, or Ireland. Severus himself was from Cokeworth, with Irish, French, and German roots. He lived near the city Derby, but had never ventured into the city, as per his mother's demands.

His mother was a spoilt pureblood, Eileen Prince, who in a fit of rebellion against her parents and their ideas of arranged marriage, married Tobias Snape. In the beginning, Tobias and Eileen got along great. Tobias worked in a factory and Eileen made a small profit selling herbal remedies (actually potions). Severus was born a few years into their marriage, and things still seemed fine. It was when Severus when things for the small Snape family started going downhill. Eileen was pregnant for a second time, when Tobias came home saying he had been laid off because the factory was going out of business. Eileen, because of her pregnancy could not work with potions, so there was no income in the house. It was also around this time that Severus began showing signs of accidental magic. In a fit of rage, Tobias beat his wife, and she lost their child, leaving her infertile and Severus as their only child. Eileen was never the same after that, and neither was Tobias. Tobias felt guilty, and began drowning his sorrows in alcohol, and grew more violent. He became intolerant of any magic, and beat both his wife and child for uses of magic.

Things for Severus began to look up when he met Lily Evans, but he screwed that up by the time he was fifteen. By seventeen he was a full fledged Death Eater. By nineteen he was parentless and by twenty-one he had switched sides the war and was assigned his job of spying.

Severus cleared his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Focusing on the past would do him no good.

He had two muggle raised wizarding children to visit. Potter of course, and girl by the name of Granger. He decided he would visit with the Granger family first, he could not deal with Potter on his perfectly normal Saturday. He could wait until Monday for that.

He looked again at the parchment Albus had given him:

 _Miss Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Bedroom on the third floor_

 _6 Nightingale Lane_

 _Sevenoaks_

 _Kent_

He knew he was not going to enjoy this trip. Not one bit.

He sighed and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Once on the street, he walked into an alleyway, and transfigured his clothes into muggle clothes. He had a white button down shirt, a black suit coat, and black pants. He transfigured his boots into dress shoes and tied his hair back into a low ponytail.

Then, Severus began the tedious task of hailing a taxi. Once he hailed the cab, he told the driver where he was going. He said not another word, so to fill the silence, the cabbie put on the radio. Severus hated every instant of it, it was muggle pop music. Songs such as _Ice Ice Baby_ and _Tainted Love_ were playing, as well as some older songs such as _Don't Stop Believing_ and _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

 _Bohemian Rhapsody_ was Lily's favorite song when the summer before fifth year. Their last summer on good terms. Severus wished the cabbie would turn the radio off. He would rather suffer in silence than listen to the music. Most of it was terrible anyways. Of course love is tainted, love is never pure. There are always stings attached to love, no one loves just for love, they always want something in return.

"Sixty pounds, mister." The cabbie said one he arrived at this Granger girl's house.

Severus thought that price seemed oddly high, but handed the money over anyways. He left without uttering a word.

He walked up a concrete driveway to a large three story house and knocked on the door. He noticed that the door was made of juniper, and looked quite expensive. There were large windows on the outside of the house, and it was kept up nicely.

So this Granger girl came from money, good to know for future reference.

A tall man opened the door. He was dressed similarly to Severus, expect his suit was navy. He looked to be about ten years Severus's senior.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Hello, my name is Severus Snape. Are you Mr. Granger?"

"I am. How can I help you?"

"I am actually here for your daughter, Hermione. You may want to let me in, as this is confidential information."

"Ah, yes. Follow me, Mr. Snape."

Mr. Granger led Severus through a hallway. The floors were a dark marble, with odd splashes of color and the walls were a solid white. He then led Severus through similarly fashioned hallways, until they reached a library. The library was on the smaller size, with books lining shelves all the way around the room.

Mr. Granger turned to Severus, "My Hermione loves reading. This is where she spends most of her time. We can talk in here. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfectly agreeable, Mr. Granger."

"Oh, call me Henry, as it is my name."

"Then I must ask you to call me Severus, Henry."

"Okay Severus."

Henry led Severus over to a nook in the library where a young girl of no more than eight or nine was sitting.

"Perdita, can you go ask Hermione and your mother to come here please. Tell them it is urgent."

"Yes, daddy." The girl had clear blue eyes, light brown hair, and had faint freckles across her nose.

Henry gestured for Severus to sit on an arm chair, and Henry sat on a couch.

"A love of Shakespeare?" Severus asked.

"Ah, you caught the references? Yes, it was Claire's idea. Hermione's middle is my mother's name and Perdita's middle name is Claire's mother's name."

"I see, a perfect mix of personal interest and family."

"Yes."

The two lapsed in to a comfortable silence, until a few minutes later, Perdita returned with Hermione and her mother in tow.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger, Miss Granger, Miss Granger, I am Severus Snape."

"Hullo, Mr. Snape." Hermione said, extending her hand. Severus reached out and shook it.

"Hello, you can call me Claire."

"Then you can call me Severus."

"Well, Severus," Henry said as Perdita sat on his lap, "what brings you to our humble adobe?"

Severus reached into his coat pocket, and then handed Hermione her letter.

"Read this, and then I will answer any questions."

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Condf. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Can you explain this?" Hermione said after reading the letter.

"Have you ever done any thing that you can not explain. Maybe summoning a book off the book shelf when you could not reach it?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then, you are a witch. This is an acceptance letter to a school which will teach you how to use your ability."

"Mum, Dad, can I go? Please?"

"Hang on, Honey. Let us talk with Severus here and find out more before we agree." Claire said.

"What happens to her normal education?" Henry asked.

"Many Muggleborn students- those with nonmagical parents, give up Muggle education and pursue wizardry. However, a select few take supplementary courses in their muggle studies on their own and over the summer."

"What happens if we choose not to send her?" Henry asked, feeling like he would not like the answer.

"I would have to bind her magic and erase all of your memories."

"I see. And where can we get all these supplies? I am sure we cannot just wander into London and get a wand or cauldron."

"You are mistaken. There is an entrance to Diagon Alley, the wizarding alleyway where you can buy everything and anything you need. I can take you today if you are free and show you around before you decide anything."

"I would like to speak with either this Albus Dumbledore or Minerva McGonagall," Claire said, "it's not that I don't trust you. I do, this is just so hard to believe."

"Ah, yes. Right now both Albus and Minerva are otherwise occupied. However I can see about contacting a family of wizards to answer your questions. They have seven children- six boys and a girl. If you want, I can contact them for you."

"Please, Severus. I would appreciate anything to help me wrap my mind around this." Henry said.

"Sure." Severus said. He then cast his Patronus, a way to communicate and sent a message to Molly Weasley. He told her met him and the Granger family at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mrs. Weasley, the mother, will met us at the Leaky Cauldron, in London with some of her children. They need to do school shopping, so you could possibly walk with the Weasley family."

"Okay," Claire said, "let us get going."

Claire drove them all to London, and found a parking ramp for her car. Severus led the family to the Leaky Cauldron and then to a rather large table in the middle of the restaurant. It was then that Lucius Malfoy approached him.

"Are you introducing a muggleborn to our society, Severus?" Lucius asked, wife and son flanking him on either side.

"Yes, Lucius, I am. We are waiting for the Weasleys to arrive. Would you like to join us?" Severus asked, with an undertone of sarcasm. Little Draco had walked over to Hermione and Peridta at this point, but neither Severus or Lucius noted. Narcissa, however did, and was impressed when Draco introduced himself with impeccable manners and then launched right into conversation with the two girls.

"It seems," Narcissa said, "that Draco would like to."

"Ah, yes, then we shall." Lucius said.

Lucius and Narcissa introduced themselves to Claire and Henry, and surprising the five adults fell into conversation as easily as the children did. Henry and Claire asked many questions and between Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa all the questions were answered.

Molly Weasley and six of her children walked in a few minutes later. Molly and Charlie introduced themselves, and then the children. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny fell into conversation with the Granger girls, and with some initial reluctance, Draco. Soon though, the children were talking like they had been friends for ages though. Percy, feeling conflicted about the Malfoys did not join any conversation.

Once everyone had eaten, the Malfoys and Weasleys led the Grangers into Diagon Alley for school shopping and left Severus behind. Severus was pleased, he out Slytherin'd all of them. He got the Grangers off his hands and all three families were getting on. He had a feeling something important had just happened, he only hoped it was for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of that weekend, Severus stayed in a small hotel in Muggle London, just outside of Surrey. He heard from both Lucius and Molly, who both insisted the trip to Diagon Alley was a success and that the Granger family was convinced that Hogwarts would be the best place for Hermione to go to school. Apparently Draco, Ron, and Hermione got on fabulously, which sealed the deal for the Granger parents as Hermione had never had real friends growing up- even if these friends were boys. They just wanted their daughter to be happy and saw this would be the best way to make her happy.

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Severus was glad to get out of that hotel. He was not, however, looking forward to dealing with the Potter brat. Severus just knew today was not going to be a good day for him or anyone involved.

After waking, he showered, and then put on some muggle clothes- the same as what he wore to the Granger's house and subsequent trip to the Leaky Cauldron.

He checked out of the hotel, and walked around to a back alleyway before apparating to Arabella Figg's house. Figg was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, even though she was a squib. She lived a few streets over from the Dursley household, where Potter lived.

Severus righted himself after apparating, as Apparition took a bit out of him, before walking down the street and over to Potter's house. Once at 4 Privet Drive, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

A man who was whale sized answered the door, "If you are selling something, take your business elsewhere." He about slammed the door, but Severus placed his hand on the door.

"I assure you I am not selling anything, I am here to inquire after your nephew, Mr. Harry Potter."

The man turned bright red, and Severus was sure he was not going to like whatever he was about to hear. "That freak has been gone for almost two years. To where? Who knows, I am just glad he is gone."

"He is gone? As in disappeared? Did you notify the authorities?"

"I did not notify the authorities, rather threw a party when he disappeared."

"And you have no idea where he is. None at all?"

"Correct."

"Lovely," Severus snapped scornfully, "thank you for your time, Mr. Dursley."

Severus apparated right off of the Dursley's front porch to the Apparition point at the Hogwarts Gate. He then bolted toward Albus's office. He pushed past Minerva and Filius strolling through the hall and paid no mind to Argus yelling for him to stop running in the halls.

Once he got to the gargoyle, he began yelling different candy names, looking like a fool. After dozens of failed attempts he finally got the password correct and stormed up the stairs to Albus's office. He did not bother to knock, he just marched right into Albus's office.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked as Severus stormed in.

"No. You old fool." Severus snarled.

"Ah, was your visit with Mr. Potter really that bad, Severus?"

"It would have been if he inhabited the house!"

"Ah, the Dursleys were on vacation, I presume." Albus said.

"You presume incorrectly. The Potter bot has not lived with them for two years, and the Dursleys do not know where he is!"

"So the boy ran away?"

"Apparently. Or was kdnapped, or killed, or any number of possibilities. It has been two years, Albus, two years, and we know nothing of his whereabouts."

"Yes, I am sure we would have heard if any ex-Death Eaters had him, they would not pass up an opportunity to brag that they had him."

"True, but one must wonder."

"Yes, well, I shall call an Order meeting, and we shall discuss this recent development. I suggest you chat with Lucius Malfoy and make sure he hasn't heard anything. I doubt I have to tell you to be discreet."

"Of course, Albus. I shall do it tomorrow. I want to wait until after the Order meeting, in case they heard anything, so that way we can possibly avoid discussing this with Lucius. Speaking of Lucius, there has been an interesting turn of events."

"Ah, and what may that be, Severus?"

"I took Miss Granger and her family to the Leaky Cauldron to meet with the Weasleys and the Malfoys were there. The Malfoy boy took a liking to Miss Granger and then the younger Weasleys. Apparently they walked through Diagon Alley as a group."

"Interesting. Very interesting, this may prove beneficial for us though. Come back up here in two hours for the order meeting."

Severus, recognizing the dismissal, nodded his head once and left.

His mind reeling, Severus headed back down to his chambers. He desperately wanted a scotch, but knew getting drunk would not behoove him. Instead he grabbed a blank journal, and opened it to the first page and began writing.

 _Potter, Harry_

 _Age:11_

 _Last seen: unknown_

 _Possibly ran away_

 _V. Dursley- glad he was gone_

 _Gone for approx 2 years_

 _V. Dursely- seems to have violent tendencies_

Then he thought of his childhood with Lily.

 _P. Dursley was jealous of Lily_ _'_ _s magic_

 _P. Dursley thought Lily was a freak_

Severus knew that Albus was going to put him in charge of the Potter search. He could just tell. Severus figured collecting notes now would help him in the long run. He knew various Order members may be able to add to his skimpy notes, and headed back up to Dumbledore's office.

Severus was one of the first ones to arrive, and quickly told Albus that he was going to keep a journal on all things Potter. Albus, Severus noted, seemed oddly pleased. Once everyone was there, people that Severus had not seen since Potter was a baby, Albus began the meeting and then had Severus take the floor to discuss the problem at hand. Albus then, as Severus was expecting, announced Severus in charge of "Mission: Find Harry Potter."

After Severus and Albus finished speaking, Minerva piped up, "I always believed the Dursleys were the worst sort of muggles."

"Why, Minerva?" Asked Severus.

"They are prejudiced against anything not 'normal,' such as magic. They spoiled their son rotten, and when he was misbehaving, they rewarded him. They were appalled by animals- such as myself when I was a cat and owls that were around their house. Of course this was nine years ago and before Harry, however I doubt they changed."

Severus added all that to his notes. He then looked around to the others.

Remus then piped up, "Lily had named Alice Longbottom and Sirius Black as godparents and provided many provisions so that their son would not go to the Dursleys. She did not want Petunia to get her claws on him."

"That, Lupin raises a good point. Why was Harry put into that household?"

Albus look conflicted, "I, believe, it was probably some miscommunication."

"Possibly," Severus said, "however, I shall have someone investigate. Nothing can be overlooked. It may lead to a breakthrough, even something as simple as this."

Severus flipped a page in his journal.

 _Why was Potter put with the Dursleys?_

 _-Put R. Lupin, A. Moody, A. Weasley and K. Shacklebolt in charge_

"I am going to keep each person's assignment a secret." Severus suddenly said.

"Why?" Asked Albus, concerned.

"That way I have multiple sources without secondary conversation going on- or secrets being held by someone who knows who is doing what." Severus said.

Mad-Eye Moody, though he did not like Severus, thought he raised a good point. "The lad has a point, Albus. This way he knows his sources are reliable."

A few others nodded, but some looked reluctant.

"Any other information?" Severus asked.

Elphias Doge spoke up, "When the lad was about seven, a group of friends and I saw him with his family. He was much smaller than his cousin, who we assumed was a few years older than him. I shook his hand. He seemed very adverse to touch, and his aunt leaned down and whispered something about been a freak, before cuffing around the head. Then his uncle promised of punishment later."

Severus quickly wrote all that down, before rearing on Arabella Figg, "Were not you assigned to overlook the boy, making sure something like this happened?"

"I wrote multiple letters to various officials. Including Fudge and Albus."

Everyone's heads quickly turned to Albus.

"Is that true?" Asked Severus.

"Not that I am aware." Said Dumbledore, a tone of panic in his voice.

Albus quickly concluded the meeting after that. Severus began giving people their positions and made them swear a vow to only inform him of the results their search concluded.

Severus walked back to his rooms with his mind reeling. He knew Dumbledore knew the more than he let on, and Severus was determined to get to the bottom of it. He also decide he was going to secretly bring the Malfoys into his investigation.

Once in his rooms, Severus flood over to Malfoy Manor.

"What brings you here, Severus?" Narcissa said, greeting Severus.

"I need to talk to you and Lucius. It is important." Severus said. Narcissa called for two house elves. One to get tea and one to get Lucius. Narcissa gestured towards an armchair for Severus to sit on. Severus sat and crossed his ankle over is leg. Narcissa returned to her loveseat.

Daisy, the house elf that went to get tea, returned first, with a tray of tea and poured tea for the occupants of the room, and then one for Lucius before disappearing. Dobby the house elf that was sent for Lucius returned moments later informing Severus and Narcissa that Lucius was on his way.

Severus and Narcissa engaged in small talk before Lucius arrived.

"Excuse my tardiness, I was not expecting a visitor at this hour." Lucius said, sitting next to Narcissa.

"It is quite all right Lucius, it was not planned. I have important information, but I need an Unbreakable Vow from the two of you." Severus said, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his fist. Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other before agreeing and they quickly performed the Vow.

"Harry Potter is missing and I think Dumbledore has a hand or two in this."

"What?" Lucius said, outraged, "You think the leader of the Light side has a hand in kidnapping the icon of the Light?"

"Yes."

"On what evidence?" Asked Narcissa.

Severus handed over his journal.

 _Potter, Harry_

 _Age:11_

 _Last seen: unknown_

 _Possibly ran away_

 _V. Dursley- glad he was gone_

 _Gone for approx 2 years_

 _V. Dursely- seems to have violent tendencies_

 _P. Dursley was jealous of Lily's magic_

 _P. Dursley thought Lily was a freak_

 _Why was Potter put with the Dursleys?_

 _-Put R. Lupin, A. Moody, A. Weasley and K. Shacklebolt in charge_

 _Doge saw abuse- did he tell anyone_

 _Figg notified authorities including A. Dumbledore- D seems to be hiding something_

 _W. Weasley, C. Weasley, and E. Vance in charge of gathering info on the history of the Potters_

 _M. Weasley, N. Tonks, A. Tonks, E. Doge, A. Figg, H. Jones, D. Diggle, A. Bones, R. Hagrid, M. McGonagall and M. Fletcher in charge of finding out about Potter_ _'_ _s upbringing- signs of abuse, what neighbors know, favorite_ _haunts, etc._

 _A. Dumbledore- a little of everything- see what info he gives away_

"Well, Severus," Lucius said, "it seems you have everything covered."

"Yes, but I want you two to help."

"Why?" Asked Narcissa.

"You two are Slytherins, who may be able to dig around different circles. Lucius, you have a sway over the goblins, see what you can get from them. I need you two to get any possible information that others cannot, for various reasons."

"Of course, Severus." Narcissa said.

Lucius nodded, "Potter may have vanquished the Dark Lord, but he was a baby. No child deserves abuse. We will do everything we can to help you."

Severus nodded and brought the conversation to lighter topics, such as their adventure with the Weasleys and the Grangers a few days prior.


End file.
